A user may establish a user account on a computing device. The user account may tailor the configuration of an operating system for a specific user. The user account may protect a data file stored by the user on the computing device from other users of the computing device. The user account may enroll a user into various network services, such as an e-mail account, a network resource account, or other network accounts.